A date with death
by sora319
Summary: This story takes place after Sesshomaru and Narku join forces. Narku kindnapes a little girls brother in order for him to get her to do what he wants.Inuyasha doesn't trust the little girl but everbody else does.


This is my first attempt to write a Fan Fiction so don't yell at me if it's bad, and please review. I don't own Inu-Yasha. Hope you like it.

A date with death First meetings 

"Sit boy," A voice said. Crash. "Kagome what was that for," An angered voice said."Inu-Yasha, you of all people, oh, wait I mean you of all demons should now why," Kagome yelled.

"Um... Kagome, why are you yelling," A little youko said.

"Oh, sorry Shippo I'm just really mad at Inu-Yasha," Kagome replied.

"And why are you mad at Inu-Yasha," A mid-teenage girl named Sango said walking up to them.

"Because he's picking and tormenting that little fox," Kagome said pointing to a little ball of green fur.

"Oh, how old is the little fox," Sango asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's caught in a nigen trap. See look at the blood on the ground around the fox," Kagome said pointing at the ground around the fox.

"Oh, that's bad we have to help the poor little..." Sango was interrupted by a vicious growl. They all turn around to see the little green youko had bitten Inu-Yasha plus Inu was being attacked by deadly plants.

"What the Inu-Yasha. Sit," Kagome yelled. And Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. Out of the Vines that had him suspended in the air, but not out of the grip of the deadly man-eating plants the green youko had sent on him.

And while that was happening 

"Um... Miss ddo you think I could help you get out of that nigen trap. Because it hurts me to see you in pain," Shippo asked the little green youko.

"You wont hurt me would you," the green youko asked in a small voice, with a hint of fear.

"No way I would never even think of hurting you. Um... not to be mean or anything but what's your name," Shippo asked as nicely as he could be so he wouldn't scare the green youko anymore than she already was. It was painful for him to any female to be scared or in any type of pain it really hurt him.

"My name is Sora, Sora Yusade. Please don't tell any one my name is ok. I have been alone for awhile and when I'm with people they usally hurt me, so I don't trust many people now a days," Sora replied.

"Oh, I promise I'll never tell any one what your name is, But friends are also worried about you is it ok if I tell them," shippo said.

"As long as they wont hurt me it's ok. By the way whats your name if you don't mind me asking," Sora asked.

"Oh... sorry for not introducing myself earier. My names Shippo, I don't krow what my last name is though,"Shippo said.

"Oh, Shippo's a very nice name I have to say," Sora smiled.

"Oh, thank you,"Shippo said smiling and blushing."Sora's a very nice name too,"shippo said.

"Um... can I get you out of that trap now," Shippo asked.

"Yeah, it really hurts. And I um... do you think you could help me out for a little while. Cause I don't think I can walk or defend myself," Sora pleaded

"Oh, of course I shippo the kindest youko ever to walk the earth will help you out for as long as you need me ok, Sora." Shippo said while breaking the trap that held Sora, in half.

"Thank you so much," Sora said giving Shippo a kiss on the cheek, macking him blushing so intensely that his face was burning.

"Oh, hello Shippo who's your new friend here," a young wandering monk said as he ran up to Shippo and Sora.

"Oh hello, Mirko, how are you doing today, this is Sora, Sora this is Minko. Don't worry Mirko would never think of hurting you," Shippo said. He had stoped blushing by the time Mirko showed up. So mirko new nothing of the kiss Sora had givin him just a little while ago.

"Oh, hello Mirko, I'm very glad to meet you, you seem very nice person to hang around with," Sora said with a small grin.

"I'm very glad to meet you too. Oh, what happened to your foot your bleeding," Mirko said then bent down to give Sora wound a closer look to see if it was infected or a wound that might be life threathing.

"Don't worry it's not life threathing or anything, but..."Sora started but was intertuped by.

"You little brat I'll kill you for sciking plants on me and tring to kill me,"Inu-yasha yelled bringing out his sword ready to kill Sora.

"No Inu-yasha don't kill her."Sango and Mirko yelled together, but Inu-yasha was not listening to them.

Inu-yasha was upon her in an instant ready to deliver the stroke that will end her life for good.

"Sit," Kagome yelled as loud as she could, sending Inu to the ground.

"Sora can you use your power to bind Inu to the ground so we could talk to him and consince him not to kill you," Shippo asked in a hurried voice. You could hear the word SIT being used over and over again in the back ground.

"I could try, uh hang on a second," Sora closed her eyes up in consertration, for about five seconds nothing change. Then little, thin vines started coming out of the ground around Inu-yasha, little by little Inu was bounded to the ground by thin, yet strong vines.

"Let me go you, you fucking brat," Inu-yasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Inu-yasha will you shout up and listen for three minutes, or do you want me to say the word again," Kagome said slyly. Getting Inu attetion fast than any demon you ever saw.

"Don't say the word, I'll shut up then you let me go then I'll kill the brat," Inu said smiling, making Kagome really upset, she smaked Inu-yasha across the face.

"oww that hurt Kagome why did you hit me for I didn't do anything to deserve that,"Inu said.

"I can tell you why Kagome hit you Inu, your trying to kill the poor youko," Shippo said. "Hey have any of you see Sora, shes gone," Shippo shierked.

"No Shippo I haven't seen where she went," Mirko replied.

"I think shes hiding behind that tree over there," Sango said pointing to a big pine tree, sure enough there was a trail of blood leading up to the tree.

"Sora are you ok," Shippo said running up to her.

"Yeah, but that dog demon trying to kill me so I hide behind this tree so he wouldn't hurt me. But my wound, I think I made it worst than it already was," Sora said blinking back tears that were welding up in hers eyes.

"Mirko come here we need to get Sora to Kaede hut to heal her leg it's getting worst," Shippo yelled to the others.

"Ok Shippo were coming," Mirko said. The others ran up to them, well not Inu-yasha was still pinned to the ground by the vines.

"Here i'll pick her up and carry her to Kaede," Mirko said picking Sora up as gentlely as he could with out putting her in any more pain.

At Kaede's hut

"Well the wound's not infected yet that's good, Sora you will be able to walk around in an hour or two," the high priestess Kaede said finshing up her healing salva and spreading it on her leg. "there all better".

"thank you Kaede for healing my leg," Sora said with a smile.

"Oh your welcome dear child if you ever get hurt again come here and I'll heal you ok," Kaede said helping her up to a sitting postion.

"Do you know where Shippo and everyone went off to," Sora said looking for Shippo with no avail.

"I think they went back to look for Inu-yasha," Kaede said before going outside to look around.

Why are they being nice to me they don't even no me yet they trust me so openly, I can't tell them narko sent me here to kill them, but if I don't Narko's going to kill my brother Sano, I can't let him kill him, I have to do something, I just wont hurt Shippo, these were Sora's thoughts will she was sitting in the hut.

Back in the Forsest

"Inuyasha will you just shut up and listen, Sora is not dangerous and she is defintly not woring with or for Narku, got it," a little more than annoyed Shippo said. Inuyasha was still in the vines when the others came back to talk to him. He was really pissed off however. Dog demons cage or in this case tied up don't go very well especially when mad.

"Shippos got a point try and trust Sora and you'll see she's not as bad as you think," Mirko said sitting down in the grass.

"Why would I trust a fox we don't even know, how do you know she's not working for Narku, I can smell him on her so don't come crying to me when she'strying to bite or rip your heads off,"Inuyasha sneered, still trying to free himself from the vines that held him prisoner (the wholoe time the other been gone Inuyasha has been trying to free himself with no avail).

"How do we know Narku didn't capture her then she ecaped and got caught in that trap," Kagome said in a matter of fact voice.

"I'll tell you why, cause she's smothered in his sent, and I can see him when I look at her, now do you understand or do I have to beat some sence into you four,"Inuyasha yelled.

"How can you when your all tied up still," Sango reasoned sitting down in the grass next to Mirko.

"When I get untied you smart-mouth,"Inuyasha snapped.

"Master Inuyasha, what have you done now to get yourself all tied up for," A feal demon named Myoga said, hopping up on top of Inuyasha nose and bite his nose and started drinking his blood.

"Myoga stop it right know I don't have time for you," Inuyasha growled, while trying to get Myoga off his nose and get untangle from the vines made his head spin (Inuyasha can't mulittask).

"You still haven't answered our question Inu are you going to be nicer to Sora," Shippo asked.

At Narku's hideout

"That went perfect,"an evil voice that belong to Narku rang out from the deep under ground layer in the Mountain east of the forest Inuyasha was in.

"Why have my sister do this she hasn't done anything to you, she's never killed anyone, don't do this," a mid-teen youko whispered though a warded cage.

"Because though she's never killed anyone she is the most celver youko I have seen, she'd do anything for me," Narku laughed.

"No she wouldn't the only reason she doing what she's doing now is because you threaten to kill me if she didn't do it," Sano said before he passed out.

"Poor little girl the only family she has left is in my chamber, Sora will make for a sniper when I take over this world," Narku said before walking outside. "Rest well Sano for tomorrow you have a job to do if you don't want Sora killed for I'm always watching her," Narku laughed after he finched talking.

"That couldn't be," Sora said turning to look at the mountains where she though she heard laufter.

"What couldn't be Sora," Kaeda asked, as she returned to the hut.

"Huh, oh nothing I just thought I heard something," Sora answered,(Narku follwed me he proble thinks I'm not going to do it that means Sano with him oh no) Sora thought turning to look at the mountains(Now what to do when he thinks I can't do it).

More coming soon, I hope you like it, and plz review.


End file.
